


Damage done

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, homewrecker, hysterical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Relationships change over time....some for the better and some for the worse...
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest
Kudos: 14





	Damage done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterHoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHoku/gifts).



> Some inspo songs were
> 
> The Weekend by SZA and Dilemma by Kelly Rowland and Nelly

Happy couples surrounded the park with smiles and laughs, Rex sat on a bench in the middle of it all with his heart lodged up his throat.

He hated this feeling, it was an emotion he never thought he'd feel about Emmet. It was anger. Rex took a long drag from his lit cigarette. There was a time when he and Emmet were happy. It seemed so long ago but it existed at one point.

They had been so in love since their high school sweetheart days. After high school they moved in with each other even though Rex had to join the military. Regardless of all that came their way they stayed together for years. So much that marriage even came to question. That plan used to make Emmet ecstatic his eyes would widen in wonder. However, recently mentioning it would make Emmet nervous and shrink. At that time Rex had no idea why.

But he did know one thing and that was what was his biggest regret.

_His biggest regret was introducing his friend Axel to his boyfriend Emmet._

That's it. That's where it all went so wrong. During his time in the military he grew close with another man named Axel. Rex and Axel became pretty close friends.

Rex admired how Axel could go from zero to one hundred real quick while Axel admired how reckless Rex could be. He then remembered once they were back home he invited Axel over to eat with him and Emmet. It was when Rex and Axel had gone out to hangout with their other friends Bruce, Clark, and Cop.

_And that's where the beginning of the end began._

"I hope it's not a problem," Axel said as the pulled up in Rex's drive way.

"It's none whatsoever dude," Rex said waving his hand. They went over to the front door and Rex pounded the door hard.

"Emmet often had his headphones on so I have to knock hard or else I would be waiting all day out here," Rex said with a chuckle.

The door opened to reveal Emmet wearing a bright pink apron over his puffy orange sweater with sheep on them. He rubbed his hands on his apron before throwing himself into Rex's arms.

"Rex!," Emmet yelled.

"Haha calm down babe I was only gone for a day," Rex teased.

"Anyway this is the friend I've been telling you about…,"

_He should have never allowed them to meet…_

"My friend Axel Drake, Axel this is my lovely boyfriend Emmet Brickowski," 

"Hello," Emmet said in his usual happy tone and grin. "Hey..," Axel said returning the smile.

_He didn't know what was going on in Axel and Emmet's head….but damage done._

He wished he would have noticed at that moment how suspicious it was that Axel was acting so gentlemen like to Em. When normally he knew Axel saw himself as a lion while others seemed like prey. Emmet was a bunny rabbit who had accidentally caught Axel's lion's gaze. 

Rex snapped back to the present. He was alone in the park now since it was dark. But he didn't want to go home. Rex knew Emmet was probably sneaking out with Axel.

He had overheard a conversation between Harley and Ivy which is how he found out.

"Hey haven't ya seen Emmet hanging out with some new rugged dude?," Harley said.

"Omg no do tell!," Ivy had said. Rex's heart had slowly sunk.

"So like Emmet's been like hanging out with this sexy scarred dude and is usually seen in the back of his motorcycle," Harley told her. The girls started to giggle while Rex was in the background nearly dying at what he was hearing.

Rex went home and was greeted by his german shepard Conner running towards him with a toy in his mouth. Rex patted his head and belly. His suspicions of Emmet being out with Axel were probably true. He went upstairs to their bedroom and was surprised to find Emmet inside. 

He was wearing an oversized sweater with and sitting in the middle of the bed. Rex curled his fist when he realized Emmet's lipstick was smudged all over his face.

"Rex! You're home early,"

"Who the fuck were you with," Rex said. Although he already knew the answer.

Emmet shifted nervously. 

"I didn't go out..,"

Rex growled. "Don't lie, you fucking whore! Who were you with?"

Emmet seemed to grow more and more anxious at his words. 

"Nevermind don't say anything," Rex swung open the closet doors and took out a whole bunch of his clothing.

"What are you doing?," Emmet asked as he got off the bed.

Rex shoved his clothes and other belongings inside a bag.

"What does it look like to you? I'm leaving dumbass," he said with bitterness in his tone.

"What! Rex no please," Emmet begged. He tried to grab Rex's arm but he shoved him away.

"Bloody whore, do you really think I'm that stupid? I know you've been fucking Axel behind my back!," Rex finally exploded.

Emmet stayed quiet, tears falling down to his cheeks.

"I'm….sorry," he said.

Rex let out a loud holler. "I'm sure you weren't feeling guilty when you were jumping on his dick!," he shouted. 

Emmet flinched. "Well maybe if you didn't avoid me like you always do I wouldn't have to look for someone else to treat me right and take your place!," Emmet cried out.

Emmet didn't know when their relationship began to fail, but he did know that Axel showed up at the right time. Axel would flirt with Em behind his boyfriend's back, Em originally told him to stop. However pretty soon Emmet became swoon and fell for Axel.

"You know I've never been the type to break up a happy home," Axel said as he brushed his fingers through Emmet's hair. They were in a hotel that day while Rex had gone out to visit some friends.

"Oh really?," Emmet said smiling as he rested on his chest.

"Nope," 

Their secret relationship had been going on for a matter of months before Emmet began to feel guilty and broke it off.

"So you want to work things out with the old man?," Axel asked annoyed as he stood with his arms crossed. 

"Yes….I'm sorry Axel but things have gone long enough for us..," Emmet said.

Axel sighed. "Fine, I guess Rex really was your nine to five while I was the weekend," he snapped.

Emmet winced as Axel grabbed him and kissed him roughly, smearing Em's lipstick all over his mouth in the process. Axel pulled away and then left..

Emmet snapped back into the present facing a pissed off Rex.

He was shoving his stuff into a gym bag and then sung it on his side. 

"Conner! Come here boy we're leaving!," Rex shouted.

"You can't leave!," Emmet cried.

Rex turned to give him an angry stare. "Watch me kiddo," 

"Rex please listen I'm sorry….I just felt so alone sometimes, especially since you're always out with your friends...and you leave me here alone,"

To a degree Rex understood what he did wrong...however he was still extremely angry.

"That does not excuse what you did to me-to us," Rex said sadly.

Rex left the room and Emmet ran after him, Rex opened the front door but Emmet got in the way.

"Rex please...I love you-," 

Emmet shrieked as he was slapped hard across the face by Rex's hand.

Emmet fell to the floor crying like an injured animal.

He couldn't believe it...Rex had never laid a hand on him before and was always so gentle with him.

"Maybe you should have thought about how much you loved me before you went off to fuck that homewrecker," Rex said as he opened the door wider.

Emmet was rubbing his bruised cheek and crying, quite hysterically. He felt terrible and so much regret filled his heart.

Rex couldn't look at him….or else he'd feel sympathy and do something crazy...like forgive him. He could have gone the easier route and forgiven him and they both could have worked to strengthen their relationship and trust in each other once more. 

But Rex was too stubborn and filled with pride for that shit. 

He would rather leave the house for good.

He looked over at his crying ex on the floor one last time before he shut the door for the last time.

"A simple sorry cannot fix all that you've done and even though I'll survive….I'm sorry kiddo…..but damage done," 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like! Shout out to my friends in discord💟❤


End file.
